The Cyber Dragon Slayer
by Xenonstriker
Summary: Son of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia had born. His name is Gaia Dragneel. With his mystery friends, Astral Archwings leads him to the Mansion of Tenno. Then, all the mystery things have begin...
1. Meeting of Friends, Part 1

**Um..Okay. Hi, guys. I'm Xenonstriker. Well, I've been here first time. The fanfic is about Fairy Tail [+ Warframe]. Hmm...OC. Yes, OC. I've making it for this fanfic. So, enjoy.**

**Son of Natsu Drageel and Lucy Heartfilia had born, his name is "Gaia Dragneel"...**

"Guys, don't disturbing with Salamander. He'll breathing fire on you when he's see you. Hahahahaha." The Children always joked on him. Some of them jest him by breathing fire. Althrough Gaia always being joked and jested, but he doesn't even care.

**One Day, Gaia was being bullied by some of children. **

"C'mon, Gaia. You're Salamander, why you're so weak?" The Leader said, stomping Gaia. Gaia can't do anything to him. Because he's son of Mayor.

"Stay away from him!" Mysterious sound coming up, making The Bullies stop.

"Who are you? Wanna fight?" Some of them said.

"Then, let's do it." He said, grinning.

**5 Minutes Later..**

"Are you alright?" Mysterious boy asked Gaia.

"I'm fine." Gaia replied, smiling at the boy.

"What's your name?" Gaia asked Mysterious Boy.

"My name is Astral Archwing." Astral replied. "And you?" Astral asked.

"My name is Gaia Dragneel." Gaia replied.

"Nice to meet you." Gaia said.

"Nice to meet you too." Astral replied, shaking hands with Gaia.

**Well. My story could make no sense for you. But anyways. Thanks for reading :3**


	2. Tenno Mansion, Part 2

"Now, open your eyes." Astral said.

"Woah, It's really impressive!" Gaia shouted, his eyes wider.

"Oh, okay." Astral replied.

**Tenno Mansion**

"Hello, Astral. Who do you bring with?" Lotus asked.

"He's Gaia." Astral replied.

"Uh...Hehe. Nice to meet you, Ms. Lotus." Gaia said, nervously.

"Same here, Gaia." Lotus replied.

"Hmm...Well. What's your favorite hobby?" She asked.

"Training!" Gaia shouted.

"Astral, lead him to the Training Center." Lotus commanded.

"Okay." Astral replied.

**Training Center**

"Ugh...This sword is heavy." Gaia complained, holding Skana.

"Don't worry, pal. You'll start be used to it." Astral said.

"Thanks, Astral." Gaia replied.

"No problem, it's my duty." Astral said.

**10 minutes later...**

"I'm really tired. Let me rest." Gaia tiredly said, sitting on the floor.

"Your physical skills is totally same as me, that's good." Astral said.

"Wait, Astral. What's that cave?" Gaia asked, point at the cave in front of him.

"Before I'll answer you, let me rest a minutes." Astral replied, laying on the floor.

"Um..Okay." Gaia replied.


	3. Hi-Technology Dragon, Part 3

"Did you finished resting?" Gaia asked.

"Yes." Astral replied.

"Now, can you tell me what's that cave?" Gaia asked, point at the cave in front of him.

"Well. The cave name is 'Cave of Azure'. It's the place where the Hi-Technology Dragon, or Cyber Dragon live in there." Astral explained about the cave.

"Can I go in there?" Gaia asked again.

"No, you can't. Before you were here, everyone in the mansion _want_ that Dragon. Because _that_ Dragon is really powerful. I heard that they were go in that cave, and they never come back.." Astral explained once again.

"I'm really excited with that cave. I'll go in there, then." Gaia said.

"No! I just told you!" Astral warned.

"I'll come back!" Gaia shouted, sprinting into the cave.

"Damn you, Gaia." Astral muttered.


	4. Azure, Part 4

**In a Cave of Azure**

"It's so dark." Gaia muttered, looking around and scared.

Yes, it's dark. All cave is dark. But he's feeling like this cave is much darker. He still walking into the cave. Until he's in the hall-like place, but still in cave.

Suddenly, The mystery pair of lights stared at him, made Gaia yelling in fear.

"W-Who are you.." Gaia asked in fear.

Then, a dragon walk to Gaia. His eyes is fiery, with bright blue color. He has bright crystals around his head, shoulders, arms, legs ,wings, torso, tail and back. His body is metallic black. Around his arms have bright blue neon. He threaten Gaia by breath laser from his mouth.

"NATSU!" Gaia shouted, made the dragon stop.

"..." The Dragon stunned.

"Natsu?" The Dragon asked.

"Y-Yes. H-He is my father." Gaia said in fear.

"Sorry for attacking. My name is Azure." The Dragon replied.

"You know Igneel, right?" Gaia asked.

"Of course, kid. He's my friend. Really Best friend." Azure told his past, smiling.

"I don't know why you attacking those Tenno. But I know you have your reason." Gaia said.

"Yes, I've my reason. They want me to be his pet. I need to protecting myself from them." Azure replied.

"Um, Okay. When I can be a Dragon Slayer?" Gaia asked.

"Everytime. Oh, I forgot. You didn't have your dragon? Then, I'll be for you." Azure replied.

"Really?!" Gaia asked again in excitement.

"Oh yes, kid. From my appearance, I'm a Cyber Dragon. So, you _are _**Cyber Dragon Slayer.**" Azure replied.

"Yay!" Gaia shouted.

"Just like my friend's request, I need to train you." Azure said.

"Then begin it, I'm so excited!" Gaia shouted.


	5. First Key, Part 5

"Oh, thank god. Gaia, where've you been!" Lucy said when Gaia come back home.

"Sorry, mom. I'm going to Mansion with my friend, Astral Archwings." Gaia replied, introduced Astral.

"Hi, Mrs. Lucy." Astral greeted.

"Azure told me to make the 'First Key' for you. Wait here, boys." Lucy said, goes back into home.

"A key? How to use?" Astral asked.

"My mom use keys to summon her Zodiac creatures. Maybe she made the key for me to seal you in there." Gaia explained.

"What'll happen to me?" Astral asked again.

"After I sealed you, You're still in that key. When I summon you, you'll come out." Gaia explained again.

"Oh." Astral exclaimed.

"Here, your key." Lucy said, hand the key to her son.

"Okay." Gaia replied.

"Seal in, Astral Archwings!" Gaia shouted.

"Good, Gaia." Lucy said.

The key show a sign as an orb, glowing violet.


	6. The Grineers, Part 6

"That's amazing! You can do this?" Gaia said, looking at an orb.

"Of course, I can. Because I'm Fortune Teller, so yeah." Astral replied.

"About the _Legendary Dragon Tenno_. Who is he?" Gaia asked.

"It used to be like 2000 years. A Dragonian was the First Generation Tenno, was being it before the Generation of Cyborg. A Dragonian Tenno, Drago - was a Guardian of Tenno Mansion. But because of injured from Dark spell bullets. Dark spell bullet can kill Tenno in one shot. For Drago, he just injured and died in next time." Astral told the story of Legendary Dragon Tenno.

"Boys, Lunch time!" Lucy shouted.

**Dining Room**

"Best lunch ever." Astral said, looking at sushi.

"Thanks, Astral." Lucy replied.

An explode sound interrupted both of boys when eating.

"What happened?" Gaia asked in confusion.

"No time to asked, heads out what's happened." Astral replied.

**Outside**

The spaceships invaded the town, citizen scream in fear, building destroyed.

"The Grineers." Astral said.

A spaceship landed in front of them, The Leader Grineer walk out of the spaceship.

"Children? How dare you!" Leader Grineer yelled.

"Yes, children." Gaia said, rushing to the Leader Grineer.

The fight begin, fierce and deadly. Gaia, Astral and Leader Grineer, each other are heavily injured.

"Cyber Dragon's Roar!" Gaia yelled, breath laser from his mouth.

"Saturn's Glaive, Round Trip!" Astral shouted, throwing Saturn's Glaive to Leader Grineers.

"Arrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhh!" Leader Grineer yelled in pain, died in next time.

Both childrens go out of ship, fainting at there before a spaceship flying up to space.

"Impressive. Heh." Natsu mumbled, carry Gaia and Astral to home.


End file.
